


California Buyers Club

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Chastity Device, Dirty Talk, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: The door of the other room opened, five boys walking in, all of them wearing the uniform of the institution, consisting of a form fitting crop top and a pair of shorts that left little to the imagination.Doctor Deaton stepped up beside them, reading off his tablet.“So, these are; Jackson, Danny, Scott, Isaac and Stiles. Of course, if you buy any of them, you can rename them however you like.”Peter barely heard him, his eyes caught on the last boy in the lineup. He had to be around 14… He had a slim, pale body and a lovely little round face. Peter glanced at Deucalion and saw him eyeing the boy too.





	California Buyers Club

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Stiles is 14 in this fic and it's implied that he's been given sexual training earlier, so it's pretty serious underage - Read at your own risk!
> 
> This is another poll winner prompt:  
> Can you write about sex training? For example, young untouched kidnapped boys, locked in chastity forever, forced to love and come on cock? Maybe Stiles could be that boy?
> 
> As always, all my love to Emma! <3

“You must be Peter and Deuc,” Doctor Deaton greeted them in the elegant, well lit office of the California Buyers Club. It wasn’t as seedy as Peter expected from an establishment like this, despite the cheesy name.

Not like buying boys was illegal in this new world, but still. They were both old enough with Deucalion to remember how the country was before the global economic collapse… Now, if you were too deep in debt, nothing stopped you from selling your kid to a training center.

“Yes, hi,” Deuc said, shaking the man’s hand with a smile. “I’m Deucalion and this is my partner, Peter.”

Doctor Deaton motioned for them to sit, waiting until his assistant served them drinks and left the room before getting down to business.

“First of all, since you're new customers, let me tell you a few words about us,” he started, taking a sip of his tea. “We are the biggest training center and pleasure slave dealership on the west coast, we offer a multitude of options from leasing to ownership. We are even doing custom training and head-hunting.”

Peter nodded. Yeah, they’d read up on the company beforehand. As enticing as getting a custom slave with skills honed to their desires was, the CBC only took orders like that with a two year waiting list. Peter didn't think they had the patience for that.

“Have you thought about what you would like?”

Peter looked at Deuc, sharing a smile.

“Well, to be honest, we've been browsing your online catalog for about a week now,” Peter said.

“And let me tell you, you have an amazingly wide selection available,” Deuc added.

It had been exciting just looking at all the pictures and descriptions. If nothing else, they had a better idea of what they wanted.

Doctor Deaton smiled, picking up a sleek tablet.

“Excellent. I know it's not good for business to say this, but I always enjoy working with people who've obviously put some thought into getting a boy… so, what are you looking for?”

Deuc leaned back in his seat, taking a drink, motioning for Peter to go on. They'd already talked about everything.

“Honestly, I don't think we want anything special or extreme,” Peter started. “I mean, we've looked at all the body modification options you have, and while they look fun, we thought about going the more conservative route.”

Doctor Deaton nodded in understanding. 

“Yes, those are not for everyone… and you can still get tweaks later on.”

Peter smiled. Maybe. A few years down the road, perhaps.

“So, the only thing we're adamant about is the chastity. We don't want to spoil the boy, or have him resent us, so it would be best if he'd never had a penile orgasm before.”

“That's perfectly reasonable,” the man assured them, tapping away at his tablet. “Anything else?”

“Well, we would like someone sweet. Obedient. Naturally, we will also be sharing him, so durability is important. But that's about it.”

Doctor Deaton hummed.

“What age group were you thinking?”

Deuc rubbed his chin.

“Teen. Not too young - not too old. We're flexible,” he said with a smile. 

“Well, according to the register, I have five boys in the local center that fit your requirements. And about thirty in our other locations.”

Deuc sat up straight, putting his glass down.

“Is there any chance we could see them? I don't mean to hurry things, but we've been planning this for such a long time…”

The man smiled at them.

“Of course.”

***

The doctor led them to a different building - it looked like a high-end dormitory - and into a room that had one wall covered with a window, looking into a smaller, cream colored room.

“Spyglass?” Deuc asked, raising an eyebrow. Peter went closer. Yeah, that’s what it looked like.

Doctor Deaton nodded.

“Yes. I’m afraid policy is to limit the boys’ contact with the outside world as much as possible, so you will only be able to meet those you are seriously interested in,” he explained before excusing himself.

That was fine, as far as Peter was concerned, but he could see Deuc looking a bit annoyed. He stepped up to him, taking his hand.

“Hey, it’s okay. CBC has a wonderful reputation. I’m sure all the boys we will see will be up to our standards. All we need to do is choose one, and let’s be honest, we’re not looking for conversation skills.”

Deuc squeezed his hand and grinned.

“True. I just want him to be…  _ perfect _ .”

Peter sighed. He wasn’t very easy going either, but Deuc could be the worst kind of perfectionist. 

Before they could talk anymore, doctor Deaton was back.

“Just a second, the boys will be here in a minute,” he said, gracefully ignoring the slight tension in the room. 

“Well, we don’t need to find him right away. We are just window shopping right now,” Peter reminded Deuc.

The door of the other room opened, five boys walking in, all of them wearing the uniform of the institution, consisting of a form fitting crop top and a pair of shorts that left little to the imagination.

Doctor Deaton stepped up beside them, reading off his tablet.

“So, these are; Jackson, Danny, Scott, Isaac and Stiles. Of course, if you buy any of them, you can rename them however you like.”

Peter barely heard him, his eyes caught on the last boy in the lineup. He had to be around 14… He had a slim, pale body and a lovely little round face. Peter glanced at Deucalion and saw him eyeing the boy too.

Deaton must have noticed their interest, because he quickly switched gears.

“Stiles is 14, he’s been with us for a long time now. He received training in obedience, fellacio and anal sex - only with toys, of course. He’d been in chastity since we got him, and he’d been trained to achieve prostate orgasm. It’s nowhere near as powerful as a real one, but it’s all he’s ever experienced, and he knows that he has to work hard to deserve it.”

He looked cute. Standing there with the other boys he was slowly getting a bit flustered, shifting from one foot to the other, his fingers clenching and unclenching. He had lovely, plush looking lips.

Deaton continued talking.

“He’s in the smallest chastity device we have in stock. Originally, he was the subject of a custom order that requested it, but the buyer passed away before he could receive the boy. His cage needs to be cleaned weekly, and his penis has to be iced to shrink enough to be locked in - if you want him to continue wearing the current model, that is.”

Peter wanted to be annoyed about how the doctor assumed they would be taking him home, but at the same time, Deuc was listing towards the glass, like he felt an invisible pull. And Peter wasn’t better either.

“Can we see more of him?” Deuc asked without taking his eyes off the boy, making Deaton smirk.

He pressed a button on the intercom beside the window.

“Stiles, get undressed. The others may return to their training.”

The boys left the room, leaving Stiles alone, taking his clothes off. There was no hesitation in his movements, but he did look a bit nervous.

Deuc groaned when he was finally naked, and Peter could completely understand him. The boy looked exquisite; his body was lithe and slim - just what they’ve been looking for - and the tiny little cage between his legs made Peter practically itch to tease him for hours on end.

“Look at that beautiful baby,” Deuc said, grabbing Peter’s hand again. “What do you think?”

Peter smiled fondly at his partner. He was pretty sure they’d made up their minds the second they’d laid eyes on him.

“I think we should go for it. He  _ is  _ perfect.”

***

There was an annoying amount of paperwork involved, but Doctor Deaton had been very helpful, especially after they told him that they already had the money waiting in their account to be transferred. That sped up things considerably.

“What should we name him?” Peter asked, looking at the last form to be submitted while Deuc authorized the payment.

“Hm… I don’t know. I mean, he can’t stay  _ Stiles _ . That’s sounds silly, I’m not sure it’s even a real name.”

“True.”

Peter tapped the pen against his lips, thinking.

“Fluffy? I always wanted a dog named Fluffy…”

Deuc shook his head with a grin.

“Darling, he’s not a dog, and there’s nothing fluffy about him,” he said absentmindedly.

Peter shrugged. They’ve talked about everything they wanted in their pleasure slave, but somehow not the name.

“Oh, I know!” Deuc said, finally putting his phone down. “What about Baby? It’s simple and sweet, just like him.”

Peter thought about if for a moment, trying to imagine calling the boy that. It was surprisingly fitting.

“That might just work,  _ Baby  _ it is.”

***

The boy was supposed to be delivered that afternoon, and Peter spent the rest of the day calling into work to tell them he was taking a few days off, and tying off any loose ends to make sure they wouldn’t be bothering him.

Deuc did the same, though since he usually worked from home, it was a lot easier.

By the time the doorbell rang, they’d both been sitting on needles.

“Good evening,” Doctor Deaton greeted them, smiling. The boy was standing beside him, completely naked except for a hot-pink collar around his pale neck with a tag on it that read ‘Baby’.

“Oh, that’s just lovely,” Deucalion said, touching it lightly before putting a finger under Baby’s chin and kissing him.

“Hello, doctor,” Peter said with an eyeroll, since it looked like Deuc was too preoccupied to be polite. Not like the man seemed to mind.

“The collar is on the house,” he said, handing over a little package. “These are the guarantee papers, and your club membership card. We hold events regularly, and since you opted for the insurance, we offer regular checkups, and one minor body modification annually.”

“That’s nice,” Peter said, glancing at the papers, but most of his attention was taken by Deuc kissing the boy breathless.

“Well,” Doctor Deaton said, clearing his throat. “I better be going. Enjoy your purchase.”

Peter thanked him absentmindedly, already busy with pulling Deuc and the boy in from the hall.

Baby was making the sweetest little sound, standing on his tiptoes as he chased after Deuc’s lips.

“Hello there,” Peter said when they finally broke apart.

The boy’s lips were bitten red, and while he still looked a bit nervous, there was a healthy flush on his cheeks.

“Hello, sirs,” he said breathlessly, looking at them with a touch of uncertainty.

Peter smiled, ruffling his hair as he pulled Deuc in for a short kiss, just to get a taste of the boy himself.

“So,” Deucalion said. “Welcome home, Baby.”

The boy gave them a shaky smile, not even questioning his new name. Doctor Deaton probably already told him about what he would be called from now on.

“You can call me Daddy - I will usually work from home, and I always wanted a sweet little boy at my feet - and this here is your Master,” Deuc continue, motioning to himself and then to Peter. “That’s all you need to know.”

They didn’t plan on taking him out too much. Baby was supposed to be more of a… pet. Something cute to greet them when they got home and shower them with affection.

“Yes, Daddy,” the boy said obediently, his eyes flickering to the floor.

He was just too cute.

“Well then,” Peter said, pulling him closer by the back of his neck. “Get on your knees and show me how happy you are to have a Master.”

He could already see that Deuc would spoil the boy, and that left him with being the more… strict of the two of them.

Baby fell down to his knees easily, eying Peter’s groin. Oh, yeah, Doctor Deaton did say they only trained him with toys.

“That’s it, Baby. Nuzzle my cock, I want to see how much you really want it,” Peter ordered.

The boy obeyed him easily, rubbing his flushed little face all over the front of his jeans, mouthing at the hardness there. Deuc groaned, stepping behind Peter, putting his hands on his waist.

“He is pretty, isn’t he? He will look lovely with that mouth sucking on your cock.”

Peter hummed.

“I’m sure he will, but I want to see him work for it.”

Baby looked like he was doing his best, slowly but surely soaking Peter’s jeans with his drool as he kept mouthing on his cock. He  _ did  _ look indecently lovely.

“Yeah, that’s it, boy…” he said, jutting his hips forward and rubbing himself against his face. Deuc was kissing his neck, his erection pressing into Peter’s ass. As much as they loved each-other, neither of them was that much into bottoming - one of the reasons why they were looking for a slave - but that problem would be solved now.

“Alright,” Peter said when it looked like Baby paid his respects properly. “For future reference, I want you to greet me like this every day when I get home from work…” 

The boy made a little sound in the back of his throat. Peter liked to think it was agreement. 

“And when I’m pleased enough, I will let you suck me off - like now. Go on, you deserved it.”

Baby’s hands were a bit clumsy as he undid Peter’s zipper, but it didn’t make his soft, pink lips any less inviting.

He must have been trained right, because the second he had Peter’s cock in his hands, he dived in, sucking it down more than half-way without even choking.

Peter groaned, dropping his head back to Deuc’s shoulder.

“Yeah, that’s it. Get that tight little throat around my cock.”

Baby was amazing, there was no nick of teeth on accident, there was no unseemly gagging, just a smooth, deep slide. He only gargled a little when Peter grabbed him by the hair and started fucking into him. Then again, he probably should have given him a bit more time to get used to feasting on the real thing.

To his merit, Baby didn’t even try to fight it, just went lax, letting Peter rut into his mouth, looking up at them with those big, brown eyes.

“Absolutely lovely,” Deuc moaned. “Come in his mouth, his a growing boy, he needs the nourishment.”

Peter bit off a course, his hips speeding up. Damn, the kid was good.

His orgasm washed over him suddenly, and he pulled Baby’s head down, mushing his face to his groin, holding him there by the ears until the boy’s eyes rolled back.

“Don’t kill him, he’s brand new,” Deuc chided, just in time for him to pull back before the boy would faint. Baby spluttered for a second or two, but Peter was glad to see that he managed to keep all the come down, like a good boy should.

Deuc pulled Baby up by his collar.

“That was very good for your first time,” he said, kissing him again, licking a stray drop of come from the corner of his mouth. “I’m sure you will learn how your Master likes to be pleased in no time… But now I want to have you,” Deuc grinned, leading him to the bedroom.

Peter followed them lazily, taking a detour to the kitchen to grab a drink, getting undressed as he went. He wondered if they could use Baby to pick up after them… Well, why the hell not?

By the time he finally got to the bedroom, Deuc was already pounding into the boy. Baby was bent in half, holding his legs up by the knees, his pretty little ass up in the air.

There was a pink plug on the sheets, shining with lube. Oh, so Deaton brought him prepared. That was nice of him.

Deuc wasn’t going easy on him, hammering away at Baby’s hole like there was no tomorrow. Peter smiled, sitting down beside them and dropping a kiss to his parther’s shoulder.

“Having fun?”

Deuc’s eyes were closed in bliss, his face lax as he nodded.

“Shit, he’s so good. Tight, but… but not too tight…”

Peter snorted.

“Alright, love. Don’t ruin him before I get a taste of that ass too.”

He stretched out beside the boy, watching as Deuc’s fat cock pistoned in and out of his hole, making sloppy, wet noises. 

“And how do you like it, Baby? Do you love being pounded by your Daddy?” he asked, reaching out to pinch a flat, pink nipple. The boy whined, eyes wide.

“Y-yes...ah… I. I love being pounded by D-daddy,” he said, sounding breathless. Peter laughed.

“That’s right, you do. He’s going to give it to you real nice. He has a very stressful job, and there’s no better way to relax than fucking a warm hole, hm? You will have to stretch yourself every morning, just to make sure that he can bend you over whenever he wants. Won’t that be lovely?”

Baby swallowed, his mouth hanging open for a second before he could answer.

“Yeah… it will be lovely,” he said, moaning when Deuc shifted the angle a bit.

Peter smiled, seeing that his caged cocklet was leaking precome over his flat tummy.

“Oh, look at that. You’re already enjoying yourself so much! Will you be coming on Daddy’s cock? Will Baby’s poor little dick squirt out something for us?”

The boy blinked, turning his head and looking at Peter helplessly.

“C-can I? Am I… ah… allowed?”

Deuc groaned, speeding up even more.

“Fuck… saying shit like that will make me come,” he groaned. Peter agreed, he was getting hard just listening to Baby’s breathy voice.

“Well, maybe if you tell me how much you like it and beg real pretty?” he said, tracing the boy’s balls with the tip of a finger and making him shiver.

“It’s… it’s amazing, I… I love to be fucked by Daddy. He is the best, it feels so… ah… so good. Please. Please, Master let me come…”

Peter grinned, leaning in to suck a mark onto the boy’s pale throat.

“Are you sure he is the  _ best _ , Baby? I was hoping I was the best… I’m not sure I can let you come after all.”

The boy sobbed, his belly flexing.

“No, no, Master please, I’m sorry! J-just let me…” Baby babbled, sounding close to crying.

Deuc groaned, swatting at Peter half-heartedly. 

“Don’t be an ass,” he said, even as he kept fucking. Peter could see that he was close to coming too.

“Alright, alright… But you have to promise that you will ride me after your Daddy is finished, and tell me I’m the best,” he murmured into Baby’s neck.

“Y-yes! I… ah… I will, Master, I promise!”

Peter had half a mind to tease him a bit more, but then decided against it. They would have years for that.

“Good, you may come then,” he said, biting into the boy’s neck almost hard enough to break the skin.

Baby shuddered, eyes wide as his caged little cock drooled out a blob of precome. He must have tightened up too, because Deuc moaned, stilling deep inside him for a moment before falling on the bed on the boy’s other side.

Peter chuckled, turning on his back and stroking his cock. Shit, he couldn’t remember the last time his refractory period was this short.

“Well then? You’ve promised me something,” he said, grabbing the boy’s arm and pulling him over.

Baby looked dazed, his limbs uncoordinated as he climbed onto Peter’s lap, Deuc’s come was dripping from his hole as he lowered himself on Peter’s cock with a whine.

The poor thing looked exhausted.

He reached out to twist a nipple hard.

“Come on, Baby. You have work to do,” Peter reminded him, Deucalion sleepily laughing at the sound the boy made.

He could already see that this had been a purchase worth every penny.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
